1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to cartons with means for displaying the contents thereof and more particularly to display cartons adapted for containing and displaying deformable dispensing tubes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is undesirable in some instances to ship deformable plastic tubes loosely together in a large carton, and therefore most tubes are shipped in individual paperboard cartons. In those instances where it is desirable to display the tube it is necessary to either remove the tube from the carton and place it in a special stand or fabricate the carton with a window therein. Cartons with windows having transparent film overlays are expensive and do not allow the consumer to get a good view of the product.